Amitié ?
by Eirelav
Summary: Et si, lorsqu’ils étaient jeunes, Itachi et Iruka s’étaient connu ?


_Recorrection été 2011_

**Amitié**

Fatiguer. Il était fatigué. Mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture. Il revenait de mission avec son équipe. C'était une simple mission de rang c et elle n'aurait pas dû les éreinter ainsi. En fait, leur sensei leur avait mené la vie dure avec un zèle effrayant. Il se doutait bien que son père devait être derrière tout ça. Il ne leur laissait dormir qu'une, deux ou trois heures, ne mangeant qu'une seule fois par jour et les attaquant sans relâche. Ils étaient tous trois nerveux, même si lui, par orgueil, ne le montrait pas ou du moins très peu.

Oui, Itachi Uchiwa était fatigué, mais jamais il ne se plaignait, jamais il ne montrait ses sentiments. Il était un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa son au-dessus de tout cela. Son père le lui avait clairement fait savoir. À dix ans, Itachi était déjà chunin alors que les autres enfants de son âge étaient encore à l'académie. Il était le génie du clan Uchiwa. Il était le plus jeune membre du groupe, mais il faisait savoir aux autres que son jeune âge n'était pas un handicap. Aux combats, il les battait deux fois sur trois.

Il regarda un instant ses coéquipiers. Un garçon et une fille de, respectivement, six et sept ans son aînés. Tous deux étaient tout aussi mort de fatigues que lui. Leurs gestes étaient plus patauds, leurs vigilances étaient à leurs minimums et leurs regards étaient ternes et vitreux. Leur sensei était, pour une fois, à leurs côtés. Il avait pris pitié de ses élèves lorsqu'un shuricaine avait blessé sérieusement l'autre garçon. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un bandage sur le bras où il aurait dorénavant une cicatrice d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

En fait, Itachi se fichait royalement de ses coéquipiers. Il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Informations inutiles. Et il n'avait que faire des informations inutiles. Ils ne lui servaient à rien. Il était égoïste, orgueilleux, fier, hautain, et son effrayante impassibilité ne le quittait jamais. Ou presque jamais. Parfois, il pouvait agir comme un enfant, parfois il souriait. Avec Sasuke. Oui Sasuke était une petite boule d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Du haut de ses trois ans, il admirait d'une manière inconditionnelle son grand frère. Mais Sasuke n'était pas là. Itachi était sur le chemin du retour avec son équipe. Ils devraient normalement arriver dans quelques heures.

Itachi se figea d'un coup. Il avait entendu du bruit. Ses équipiers s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne les suivait plus. Ils le questionnèrent du regard et il fit un mouvement de tête imperceptible en réponse. Ils tendirent l'oreille et ils entendirent ce qui leur avait échappé; un bruit de kunai se plantant dans un arbre, des halètements, des paroles incompréhensibles et des coups. Un combat. D'un commun accord, ils allèrent voir silencieusement ce qui se passait.

Les bruits les guidèrent vers une clairière d'une taille assez importante pour qu'un combat y est lieu, elle était charmante. Le soleil y entrait à flot. La végétation se résumait à quelques arbustes et touffes d'herbes plus ou moins hautes. On pouvait voir que les arbres aux alentours avaient plusieurs marques et entailles. Quelques shuricaines et kunais étaient justement plantés ici et là. Mais ce qui attira irrémédiablement son regard fut le combat qui si déroulait. C'était deux garçons. Ils ne devaient avoir que quelques années de plus que lui. Il remarque qu'une jeune fille les regardait et leur criait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, le visage rouge. Elle était visiblement furieuse. Leur sensei était soit endormit – se dont il doutait fortement – ou bien était seulement peu intéressé par l'issue du combat. Il finit tout de même par tourner ses yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il les invita du regard à le rejoindre. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui sans se presser et s'assirent à ses côtés.

Itachi retourna son regard vers les deux combattants. Ils n'avaient pas cessé, ne se rendant même pas compte de la présence des nouveaux arrivants. Il allait détourner le regard, mais tout d'un coup, l'un des deux shinobis fit quelque chose qui le stupéfia : il tira la langue à son équipier et s'enfuit. Celui-ci courut derrière lui. Ils se poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur sensei soupir et les appellent, les ramenant ainsi à l'ordre. C'était visiblement une habitude. Ils revinrent tous deux s'asseoir avec les autres. Les deux garçons prirent enfin conscience de l'autre équipe. Itachi vit que l'un des garçons, un brun avec une queue de cheval haute, le regardait du coin de l'œil. Se voyant découvert, il rougit et détourna son visage. Itachi n'en prit pas compte; les gens le dévisageaient souvent. Après tout, il était d'une immense beauté. Ses longs cheveux corbeaux étaient attachés et ils lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Sa peau avait la blancheur de la première neige d'hiver. Son nez était fin et droit. Ses lèvres roses étaient pulpeuses, comme faite pour qu'on les embrasse. Malgré son jeune âge son corps était sculpté comme un jeune dieu grecque. Se qui gâchai tout était son éternel air supérieur. Ils restèrent un peu au grand damne d'Itachi. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre alors qu'il aurait un rapport de mission à faire pour l'Hokage et un entretient avec son père.

Il remarque vaguement que ses deux coéquipiers parlaient avec les autres chunins. Apparemment, le brun était un farceur et faisait des blagues qui n'avaient pas l'air de plaire aux autres. L'autre garçon toussait régulièrement, mais les autres ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter. La seule chose de la fille qu'Itachi remarqua fut qu'elle avait les cheveux violets. Il replongea immédiatement dans ses pensées. Ils finirent tout de même par repartirent; même si la mission était finie ils avaient encore du travail. Itachi n'avait plus qu'une envie; prendre une douche et dormir dans son propre lit.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était revenu de mission et il était en vacances. Bien que « vacance » ne soit pas le mot qu'il choisirait. Disons qu'il était dispensé de voir ses coéquipiers et son sensei. Le clan ne le laisserait jamais rien faire de ses journées. Pour l'instant il faisait les courses avec Sasuke. Il aimait bien se promener avec son frère. Sasuke courait devant lui et s'émerveillait sur des petites choses qui semblaient sans grands intérêts. Pour l'instant, il s'extasiait devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Il repartit tout aussi vite qu'il c'était arrêté. Itachi cacha son sourire derrière le col haut de son chandail.

Un sac dans une main et Sasuke sur son dos, Itachi repartit chez lui. Il se fit bousculer. Le garçon se retourna rapidement et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, tout en continuant sa course. Il était visiblement poursuivi par un autre garçon. Itachi les reconnut comme étant les deux chunins de la clairière. Il conclut que sa déduction sur le brun farceur était vraie. Il replaça son frère correctement sur ses épaules. Le pauvre était épuisé après sa journée.

* * *

Itachi sortit discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il voulait se promener un peu, mais il savait que son père le faisait suivre partout où il allait. Il prit garde à ce que personne ne le voit et se dirigea vers la forêt en marchant d'ombre en ombre. Il aimait la forêt le soir. Les criquets chantaient en un doux bruit de fond, les odeurs étaient plus douces, plus fraîches et les lieux semblaient magiques. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande bouffée d'air frai. Il était totalement apaisé et détendu. Il était si détendu qu'il ne fut même pas surpris par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était comme si elle n'attendait que lui.

Une personne, visiblement un garçon, était debout les pieds dans un lac. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un brun chaud. Ils semblaient soyeux et le vent les ébouriffait doucement, les caressant presque comme si même lui n'osait défaire l'image de beauté pure. Il avait un corps mince, maigre même. Ses côtes saillaient sous son incroyable peau dorée. Il avait des traits fins et gracieux. Il avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, commencent sous son œil gauche, traversant le nez et finissant sous l'œil droit. Le tout en une parfaite ligne horizontale. Bizarrement, Itachi trouva qu'elle ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de total perfection du garçon. Ses yeux, qui étaient perdu dans le vide, firent divaguer Itachi. Il avait de grands yeux bruns chocolat. Toute l'image respirait la perfection et l'innocence. La douceur même. Un ange. C'est la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'Uchiwa. Ce garçon avait la grâce et la pureté d'un ange.

Itachi s'apprêtait à aller voir son ange lorsque qu'une fille débarqua de nul part.

- IRUKAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria-t-elle

Celui-ci se retourna dans un sursaut. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Viens, Iruka, tu vas attraper froid dans l'eau. Le soleil se couche, il est temps de rentrer.

Le dénommé Iruka acquiesça et la suivi au regret d'Itachi qui était toujours caché.

* * *

Itachi regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Cela faisait exactement une semaine jour pour jour qu'il avait vu son ange. Une semaine à guetter dans les rues pour l'apercevoir, une semaine à ne plus dormir la nuit, une semaine à se rejouer la scène du lac encore et encore. Il voulait connaître son ange, devenir son ami, lui parler et plonger son regard dans le sien. Il regarda le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre. Il était retourné au lac tous les jours, mais il ne l'avait pas revu.

Il se laissa glisser doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Deux images se superposèrent alors dans son esprit. Son ange et le garçon farceur… Il murmura un mot avant de sombrer définitivement; Iruka…

* * *

Le soleil sur son visage le réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en les plissent légèrement. Il observa le ciel un court instant avant de se lever. Il se doucha, s'habilla, prit ses armes, passa rapidement dans la cuisine où il prit une banane et sortit de la maison. Il obliqua rapidement vers la forêt où il commença son entraînement quotidien. Il aimait bien s'entraîner, sentir sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur battre plus vite, ses muscles le chauffer. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser, son corps réagissait seul.

Il passa tout le matin à s'entraîner. Les heures défilaient sans qu'il les voie. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose. Un détail lui échappait. Plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus il lui échappait. Cela agaçait sérieusement Itachi. Il détestait quand sa mémoire lui jouait des tours ainsi. Mais bon, il n'était pas considéré comme un génie pour rien. Il figea lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était un serviteur que son père avant envoyé pour venir le chercher, mais il ne reconnut pas le chakra de la personne. Il se décida donc à continuer son entraînement en surveillant la progression de l'autre. Après tout, il se pouvait que ce soit un stupide test. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de savoir qui était la mystérieuse personne. C'était ce garçon. Le farceur. Le déclique se fit alors dans son esprit. Il se souvient de la dernière pensée qu'il avait eu avant de s'endormir. Son ange et celui qui se tenait devant lui était, incroyablement, la même et unique personne.

L'autre garçon, Iruka, se figea quand il le vit. Il sourit, gêné, et son sourire fit sombrer Itachi. Il grata la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le nez.

- Salut, tenta Iruka.

- Hn, fut la seule réponse d'Itachi.

Soudain, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment et maintenant il était perdu. L'autre se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre ne savant pas comment réagir. Il fit un geste du bras et s'apprêta à partir. Itachi se sentit paniqué. Il fallait qu'il le retienne.

- Attends !

Iruka se retourna et le regarda interrogateur. _Vite, vite trouve quelque chose à dire_, pensa Itachi.

- Voudrais-tu t'entraîner avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit l'autre garçon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'entraînèrent donc ensemble quelques heures. Itachi aimait bien sa manière de combattre. Iruka se battait autant par instinct que par esprit. Il ne faisait pas d'actes stupides. Il n'était pas déçu.

Ils arrêtèrent à midi. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et reprirent silencieusement leurs respirations. Iruka prit son sac à dos et en tira le repas qu'il s'était fait. Il en proposa à Itachi qui le remercia. Ils mangèrent, toujours dans le silence. Iruka se coucha dans l'herbe. Les bras derrière la tête, il regarda le ciel. Il était d'un bleu clair, quelques nuages le traversaient. Itachi se coucha près de lui et imita sa posture.

- Moi c'est Iruka, Iruka Umino, commença le garçon d'une voix douce.

- Itachi Uchiwa.

Iruka le regarda du coin de l'œil, mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire. Itachi lui en fut reconnaissant; il n'avait pas envi de parler de son clan. Ils n'échangèrent aucune autre parole ce jour-là.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent tous de la même manière : Itachi se rendait dans la forêt, Iruka le rejoignait, ils s'entraînaient ensemble, ils partageaient le dîner d'Iruka, puis, ils se couchaient dans l'herbe et parlaient un peu avant de se séparer. Itachi était ravi de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils le devenaient peu à peu. Ils n'échangeaient pas de stupides remarques sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils gardaient simplement le silence. Ces moments leur permettaient de décompresser, d'oublier un instant la pression de leur métier. La pression du clan Uchiwa pour Itachi. La pression du rejet des autres pour Iruka. Ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer. L'autre était là et ne posait aucune question. Ils avaient tous deux trouvés une personne qui les comprenaient à demi mot.

* * *

Les années passèrent et les deux jeunes shinobis étaient maintenant amis. Ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup évolué. Itachi avait maintenant douze ans et il était toujours aussi beau qu'avant, sinon plus. Il avait même son propre fan-club composé de toutes les filles de Konoha qui avaient plus ou moins son âge, ce qui faisait bien rire son ami. Il était toujours aussi froid avec les autres, seul Iruka faisait partie de l'exception avec Sasuke. Iruka, lui, était devenu un adolescent de seize ans. Il était encore une source inépuisable d'énergie et de taquinerie bien qu'il ait considérablement mûri en deux ans. Il avait réussi à se faire accepter par quelques ninjas de son âge. Ils avaient tous deux eux une influence favorable sur l'autre. Itachi avait appris à Iruka l'importance du sérieux dans le métier de ninjas et, au contraire, Iruka avait appris à Itachi à être plus décontracté et à arrêter de tout prendre avec sérieux et froideur.

Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes s'il n'y avait pas eu une ombre au tableau; ils ne pouvaient pas se montrent en public ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, personne n'avait jamais rien sut sur leurs entraînements communs et leur amitié. Ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les rues. Personne ne savait que ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Personne ne se doutait qu'Itachi Uchiwa, le glaçon de Konoha, et Iruka Umino, le farceur, se voyaient en cachette. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement, mais Itachi savait qu'Iruka en soufrait un peu. Ce dernier détestait, en effet, devoir se cacher pour pouvoir parler avec son meilleur ami, mais il le supportait en se disant que tout cela en valait la peine. Il connaissait la raison qui poussait Itachi à vouloir que leur amitié reste secrète. Cette raison n'était autre que Fugaku Uchiwa. Itachi craignait la réaction de son père. Ce dernier n'accepterait jamais que son fils, l'élément le plus prometteur du clan, consacre de son temps à des futilités comme l'amitié. Et jamais Itachi n'accepterait d'être séparé d'Iruka. Alors, ils se taisaient tous les deux en espérant que jamais quelqu'un ne découvre la vérité.

* * *

Étendut dans l'herbe, Itachi regardait son compagnon du coin des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iruka ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement avant de regarder Itachi.

- Et bien,… en fait… je… je…

Itachi se tourna sur le ventre pour mieux voir son ami. Il était intrigué du fait qu'Iruka cherchait ses mots. Il avait bien vu que son ami semblait préoccupé depuis le début de leur rencontre. Il avait simplement décidé d'attendre qu'il veuille bien lui en parler, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait savoir ce qui le tourmentait et maintenant.

Iruka prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer :

- Mon sensei veut que je passe l'examen jonin.

Itachi le regarda bouche bée. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui illumina son visage en entier avant de dire :

- C'est génial !

Iruka se contenta d'acquiescer un geste sec. Itachi perdit son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu devrais être content non ? Tu vas être jonin !

- En fait, avoua Iruka, je ne veux pas être jonin. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et j'aimerais être professeur à l'académie.

- Quoi ? Itachi était abasourdit. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas tuer et c'est les jonins qui font les missions d'assassinat. Et puis, j'aime bien aider les autres.

Itachi observa son compagnon un instant. Iruka c'était incroyablement amélioré avec son aide. Il était devenu le membre le plus prometteur de son équipe, mais ne le laissait que rarement transparairent. Avec sa parfaite maîtrise du chakra il était redoutable au ninjutsu. Avec Itachi, qui était un spécialiste du genjutsu grâce aux sharingan, il avait appris comment se sortit de n'importe quelle illusion. C'est vers le taijutsu qu'ils c'étaient tournés pour leurs petites rencontres. Itachi n'était donc pas vraiment étonné de la demande de son sensei. Non, ce qui le surprenait était la décision d'Iruka. Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelque instant à ce que venait de dire son ami. Après un temps de réflexion, il ne put qu'approuver son choix.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux faire…

Iruka lui fit un immense sourire avant de lui prendre la main. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux. Ils avaient tendance à prendre la main de l'autre autant de fois que possible. Ils n'y pensaient pas; c'était un automatisme. Ce jour-là, Itachi senti un étrange frisson traverser son corps…

* * *

Itachi serra le paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour important. Aujourd'hui c'était la journée, jour pour jour, où, deux ans plus tôt, ils avaient eux leur premier entraînement. Il avait décidé d'offrir un présent à son ami. Il arriva avec une heure d'avance, mais Iruka était déjà là.

- Salut, lança le brun.

- Hun.

Itachi prit une grande respiration avant de tendre à Iruka ce qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Son ami prit la petite boîte qu'il regarda avec curiosité. Itachi sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsque son compagnon ouvrit la boîte. Un magnifique pendentif s'y trouvait. La chaîne était un magnifique entrelacs de fil d'argent. La lettre « I » y était suspendue. La lettre était tout aussi finement travaillée que la chaîne. Un dauphin entouré de virgules y était gravé. Iruka comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Les signes qui les représentaient tous deux. Un dauphin pour lui, pour son nom et les virgules pour le sharingan.

Itachi observait Iruka avec inquiétude; avait-il bien fait ? Avait-il bien choisi ? Ses inquiétudes s'évaporèrent d'un seul coup alors qu'Iruka se jeta à son cou. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le sera contre lui. Itachi s'écarta légèrement quand il sentit une larme dans son cou. Les larmes sillonnaient le visage d'Iruka.

- Qu'as-tu ?

Iruka essuya ses joues avant de répondre.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu de toute ma vie.

- …

- Tiens, pendant que j'y pense j'ai ça pour toi…

Il prit un paquet qui était sur le sol et le donna à Itachi. Ce dernier le prit avec une certaine excitation. Il déballa le tout avec lenteur pour faire durer le plaisir. Un magnifique katana se dévoila à lui peu à peu. Itachi en eux le souffle coupé. Il était splendide. Le manche était noir avec des gravures. En y regardant de plus près il put voir que c'était son nom. Quelques fils d'argent y étaient entremêlés. La lame était simple, mais extrêmement tranchante. C'était un petit trésor; beau pour les yeux, simple et surtout mortel. Il avait dû coûter une fortune à Iruka. Lui-même, ça ne le dérangeait pas de dépenser une certaine somme pour son ami car il était fortuné, mais Iruka, lui, ne l'était pas. Il avait sûrement dû faire plus de missions pour pouvoir lui faire un tel cadeau. Comme Iruka plus tôt, il se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Iruka le connaissait si bien. Il ne lui avait pas donné un cadeau inutile. Non, il lui avait donné une arme qui était faite pour lui. Il l'avait senti en la tenant dans sa main. Tout de sa longueur à son poids était pour lui. C'était comme si la lame n'avait attendu que lui.

Il s'écarta de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit-il simplement.

- Et pourquoi donc ? répondit l'autre tout aussi simplement.

- Tu ne devrais pas dépenser ton argent pour moi.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas te permettre une telle folie, dit-il légèrement énervé.

- Qui te dis que je l'ai acheté ?

- …

Itachi était sans voix. Il ne l'a pas _acheté_…

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as… volé…

Iruka ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Mais non ! Il appartenait à mon père… J'ai seulement fait graver ton nom…

Itachi resta interdit pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Décidément, Iruka trouvait toujours le moyen de le surprendre. Il regarda l'arme sous un nouveau regard et ne la trouva que plus belle. Iruka lui avait donné une des seules choses qui lui restait de ses parents. Il l'aimait assez pour cela. Sa gorge se serra. Il prit la main se son ami dans la sienne avant de les mettre sur son cœur.

- Je te promets d'en prendre soin.

Le sourire qu'il eut en retour illumina le reste de sa journée.

* * *

Regardant le plafond se sa chambre, Itachi pensait. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'aurait pu dire quoi, mais un détail le troublait. Depuis un certain temps il avait des réactions étranges. Son cœur s'accélérait sans aucune raison, il perdait l'appétit, ne dormait plus, avait des difficultés à se concentrer et, pire que tout, il avait des pulsions dont il ne comprenait même pas la cause. Il se retourna dans son lit en soupirant. Cela l'avait repris aujourd'hui. Il s'entraînait avec Iruka et, au beau milieu d'un mouvement de taijutsu qui faisait que leur torse se frôlaient, quand un sentiment bizarre l'avait envahi. Il en avait même perdu sa concentration. Lui, Itachi Uchiwa !

Il passa des heures à analyser chaque moment où il l'avait ressenti. Il arriva vite à la conclusion que c'était Iruka qui en était la cause. En fait, c'était très simple; il était amoureux. Il se retourna une énième fois en soupirant. Il n'aurait pas pu le comprendre plus tôt ? Il se serait épargné bien des problèmes.

* * *

Itachi se regarda dans le miroir. Ce matin, il ferait sa déclaration à Iruka. Il ne voulait pas attendre ou le lui cacher plus longtemps. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Iruka. Ce dernier avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. Il se recoiffa dans un geste nerveux et partit. Il arriva à la clairière avec deux heures d'avance. Dans son énervement il n'avait pas regardé l'heure. Résultat : il devait maintenant ronger son frein en attendant l'arrivée de son compagnon.

Quand Iruka vit le visage d'Itachi il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Itachi n'avait pas eu cette expression depuis bien longtemps. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et attendit patiemment. Itachi le dévisagea avidement. Il voulait graver son visage avait de le lui annoncer. Si Iruka devait le rejeter, il aurait au moins son image en souvenir. Il respira profondément avant de lâcher :

- Je t'aime.

Iruka le regarda interdit. Comme il ne réagissait pas, Itachi s'approcha lentement en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka. Il l'embrassa encore un peu avant de s'éloigner se son ami. Iruka le regarda un court instant dans les yeux avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, les scellant dans un doux baisé. Iruka passa un bras autour de la taille d'Itachi pour l'attirer vers lui tendit que son autre main se perdait dans les cheveux d'ébène de l'Uchiwa. Le cœur léger, Itachi se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son aîné. Il ne c'était jamais senti aussi bien. Rapidement, Iruka approfondit le baiser en caressant la lèvre inférieure d'Itachi avec sa langue. Ces dernières dansaient l'une avec l'autre, se caressant, se frôlant. Leurs mains se joignirent à la partie en vagabondant sur le corps de l'autre. Entre deux baisés, Iruka susurra dans l'oreille d'Itachi un « Je t'aime aussi ».

Alors que le soleil atteignait midi, deux jeunes shinobis laissèrent leur corps se mêler, déchargeant toute leur inquiétude et leur frustration des derniers jours. Ils s'aimèrent comme jamais ils n'avaient aimé…

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Itachi Uchiwa fut déclaré traître pour le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Il laissa dernière lui une gravure qu'il avait faite sur un arbre. Deux « I » entourés d'un cœur…


End file.
